


A Secret Relationship Now Not So Secret

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Mission, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve are dating and they've successfully kept this under wraps until Steve gets hit with some loopy ray that makes it near impossible for him to keep his thoughts in his head. Honestly, it goes pretty well.





	A Secret Relationship Now Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> that title sucks and i have no idea what else to make it

Sam is still surprised him and Steve were able to keep their relationship underwraps for as long as they did. He thought the moment he kissed him the man would run off and tell everyone, but as soon as Sam expressed he’d like to keep their dating a secret until it wasn’t so new Steve instead did everything in his power to fulfill his wishes.

And now that was all about to come crashing down, but Sam wasn’t going to hold Steve accountable for getting hit with some loopy ray that made it impossible for him to keep his thoughts in his own head where they belonged.

Thor easily carries Steve slung over his shoulder onto the jet, the team following behind as he places Cap in a seat and buckles him in.

Sam has to debate whether he should sit next to Steve like he normally does or if him sitting further away will somehow make this whole thing less catastrophic, and then the choice is smoothly ripped from his hands.

Steve’s head swivels in his direction, and the man’s unfocused blue eyes bloom with lust as a smirk comes over his face.

“Baby, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Steve pouts and reaches for him with both hands, “Why are you so far away, come sit with me, or _on_ me.”

Tony chokes on his own spit behind him, Bruce and Thor are staring with their mouths open, and Nat doesn’t do more than raise an eyebrow.

Sam sits down next to Steve and a second later his face is cupped between two hands, leading him into a kiss. Sam _feels_ the shock of their teammates and reaches up to take Steve’s hands before pulling away with a gentle smile.

“So, uh, we’re dating, have been for three months now and we meant to tell you guys b-”

Steve gasps violently next to him, “I forgot it was a secret!”

Sam pats his knee and continues, “Like I was saying, we didn't mean to go so long without telling you, but we kinda liked it being a secret. No hard feelings, right?”

“Nope, was pretty obvious you guys were head over heels for each other. We just thought you’d hopelessly pine until you died, y’know...alone.” Tony answers.

Bruce agrees, “Sounds about right. But I’m happy you guys figured it out even if you didn't tell us.”

Thor grins, “Yes, Steve looks _very_ happy.”

“Does this mean you two will be sickeningly in love around us now, because that’s what I’m hearing.” Natasha asks.

“We’ll try to tune it down. Well, _I’ll_ try to tune it down, Steve won’t care.” Sam answers at the same moment Steve kisses his cheek.

He whispers, "Love you, Sammy." 

“Wow, they’re really cute.” Tony says.

Bruce nods, “Very cute, the cutest actually.”

Sam smiles and takes Steve’s hand. No one has to know he agrees. But he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i could have done this idea bigger and better in some ways with all the things Steve could've said, but i'm just trying to get myself to write these days. I'm definitely gonna write something focused on Sam just agreeing with the fact him and Steve are cute.


End file.
